


Although We Wish.....

by enbytch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cheesy, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Chicken, Gay Disaster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Panic, Heartbreak, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Picnics, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytch/pseuds/enbytch
Summary: Roman is a gay mess, and is about to do something that will change his life but Virgil beats him to the punch.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Although We Wish.....

Roman had been dating Virgil for 3 years now but tonight was special. Tonight, he would ask Virgil to marry him. Roman stood in front of his mirror looking at himself. He was hyping himself up. He was terrified. He picked up the small black box with the ring inside. I hope he likes it. Roman thought. It was black with multicolored gems surrounding it. He had asked Virgil to go on a picnic with him under the stars. The stars were always a comfort for the couple, and they had spent many night time picnics talking through the night. Roman tried to hide how bad his hands were shaking as he put his jacket on. Roman had come home early from his work at the local kids theater. They were putting on Beetle Juice. He looked at his messy hair and let out an exhausted sigh. He picked up the phone and dialed his brother.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Patton. I’m kinda freaking out right now."  
"Is tonight when you are finally going to propose?!?"  
"Yeah but i’m scared. What if he says no?"  
"Ok calm down. Tell me what you have planned."  
"I’m going to surprise him when he gets off work with a picnic with all his favorite foods and when the stars come out i’m going to propose."  
"Aw that’s perfect. He’ll love it."  
"Ok.  
"Alright well i have to go, Logan is making dinner and i think its peanut butter and crofters sandwiches."  
"Ok."  
"Send lots of pictures."  
"Will do. See you later."  
He looks down at his phone. He has a couple minutes before he has to leave. He decides to scroll through his pictures. He goes to October 22, 2016. The day they went on their first date. 

Roman waited by the door of the restaurant. He wore a button up shirt with a tie and a blazer. He looked at his watch. He had been stood up. He sighed and turned to go home when he heard someone running up behind him. It was the boy from the coffee shop. Virgil.  
"Hey! I’m so sorry I’m late, my brother kept me late. You actually look a bit like him with the shirt and tie."  
"Heh, it’s fine. Better late than never. Shall we?" He asked grabbing the door and holding open. Virgil looked at him and walked in.  
"Table for 2."

~2 Dates Later~

"Ok truth or dare?"  
"Mmm…..dare?"  
"Ok um…..I dare you…..to kiss me on the cheek."  
"Ok"  
Roman pulls out his phone.  
"I want to get a picture."  
"Alright."  
Virgil leans in as Roman looks in the camera with a mischievous grin. Right as Virgil got close enough, Roman turned his head and captured the shorter man's lips with his. They both pulled away with a blush across their faces.

Roman laughed softly as the video drew to a close. Looking at the time he grabbed the basket and got in the car. He started driving to Hot Topic where Virgil works. He gets there right as Virgil walks out the front door with flowers in hand. When he sees Roman heading towards him he stuffs his hand into his pocket but smiles and walks over to greet his boyfriend.  
"Hey Princey what are you doing here? You're ruining your surprise."  
"Well i was going to surprise you with a picnic. What do you say?"  
"Obviously I'm not going to say no. My car or yours?"  
"We’ll go in mine and pick yours up later."  
"Ok then let's go. Where are we going?"  
"It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if i told you would it."  
Roman started walking and Virgil followed. Roman ran and opened the door and ushered Virgil inside with a big sweep of his hand.  
"Dork"  
Roman didn’t say anything and just started the car and started driving towards the mountain range. His palms were sweaty but he kept a cool face not wanting Virgil to see how scared he was. They get to the spot and hike up the mountain side. Once they get to the top they out down a blanket and sat down. Virgil was eating a pastry and got something on his cheek.  
"Virge you got something above your mouth wipe it off."  
Instead of using the napkin Roman was trying to hand him, Virgil stuck out his tongue and tried to lick it off.  
"No stop you’re nowhere close. Here stop behaving like a wild animal, now use a napkin like a civilized person."  
Virgil looked him straight in the eyes and pulled out his phone using it as a mirror to help him lick it off which he finally ends up doing. Looking at the taller man with a happy smirk. He went back to eating. When they were both full they laid down together and looked up at the stars.  
"Stars are beautiful tonight."  
"Yeah, amazing."  
"You know who else is beautiful? You."  
"Cheesy bitch."  
"No i mean it. You Roman Sabastain Romeo Prince are the most intelligent beautiful kind caring giving loving all around amazing guy anyone could ask for. I hope i never lose you. You are the best thing in my entire life and you just being around makes me better. You are perfect in every single way. You make my life complete. There's only one thing I would ever change and hopefully you would let me. Your last name."  
"Wait wha---"  
Virgil quickly got on one knee and pulled a small box from his coat. He opened it looking at Roman with eyes full of hope.  
"Will you marry me Princey?"

"Dammit Virgil!"  
Virgil froze terrified while Roman stuffed his hand in his pocket and opened a small black box containing a ring. Virgil starts laughing. Roman joins in and soon neither of them can stop. They fall against each other and it isn’t for a few more minutes that they stop laughing and are left catching their breath.  
"So is that a yes?"  
"If you say yes to me."  
Virgil rolled his eyes as he grabbed his fiance's hand and put the ring on him. Roman smiled and returned the gesture. And there they sat hand in hand watching the stars, thinking of the days to come.

~Earlier That Day~  
"Logan help me please."  
"What would you like me to help you with? Be more specific."  
"What do i get Roman before i propose? Do I get him flowers or is that to cliche? Do I get him food or is that not good enough? What do I do?  
Well Roman has always enjoyed flowers so get him that."  
"Ok but what kind. Roses?"  
"He will enjoy anything you give him."  
"But what if he doesn’t. What if he wants to break up but is too nice to say so. What if----"  
"Virgil calm down. Where are you right now?"  
"The store."  
"Ok go find a wall to stand against. Calm down and fous on breathing. You are dangerously close to a panic attack right now."  
Sound stills for a few minutes while Virgil calms down.  
"Thanks Logan you are a lifesaver."  
"Of course little brother. Now i have to go i’m sorry. Tell me how it goes."  
"Ok will do. Talk to you later. Bye."

"No."  
"Roman……"  
"I’m sorry Patton i can’t. I can’t see him like that."  
"I know. But if you don’t you will always regret not seeing him one last time. You will regret not saying goodbye."

Roman took a shuddering breath and Patton took his hand and led him into the room. Everyone was crying. It was a small crowd. Roman and Patton, Logan and their parents, as well as Thomas, Remy, and Emile. They looked at Roman. He couldn’t look at any of them. He stared straight ahead at the open casket. He slowly walked towards it. He looked into the casket.  
Beautiful was the only thought going through Romans head. Even in death he looks beautiful. In the way that an angel is beautiful. In a way that no one can truly describe. In a way that no one else would see. Virgil was in the suit he was going to wear to the wedding. The sight of his fiance like that sends tears rolling down his face at a rapid rate but he doesn’t make a sound.

~The Day Before The Wedding~  
"No. Absolutely not. It is bad luck to see the groom before the wedding."  
"That's a bride idiot."  
"I don’t care. I’m going to go stay with Logan so he can help me get ready and hopefully avoid some panic attacks."  
"Hmph whatever I guess I can bear to part with you for one night."  
"Don’t worry. If you say I do tomorrow you'll have so much of me you’ll be begging me to leave you alone."  
"Never. Goodnight. I love you."  
"Goodnight. I love you too. See you tomorrow. I’ll be the one in the purple suit."  
"Ha ha whatever Virgil."  
Virgil gives the taller man a peck on the lips before turning around and getting into his car. The engine starts and Roman watches as Virgil peels out of the driveway and glides down the street. Virgil is halfway to his brother's house when he feels off. A bad feeling covers him but he shakes it off as he gets closer to the green street light. He is just about to cross when he sees a semi truck carrying gasoline, 2 feet away. Neither of them can stop in time. The blast sends the smaller car flying and Virgil can’t move. All he feels is pain. He opens his eyes and sees his engagement ring lying a couple of feet away. He musters enough strength to move his arm and grasp the ring lightly. That is how they found him. Dead. Grasping the last reminder of his love. 

A small tug brings Roman back to reality. Patton looks at him with worry in his eyes. Roman shakes him off. It’s too overwhelming. He walks out the door and drives away before anyone can stop him. 

He is on autopilot the whole way home. He doesn’t remember getting out of the car. He doesn't remember going in the house and he certainly doesn't remember grabbing Virgil's hoodie. He just knows somehow he ends up on the floor holding Virgil's hoodie wishing the pain would just stop. He wishes Virgil was there. But the more he thinks about Virgil's broken body in the hospital and the sound of the love of his life flat-lining, the more he wants the pain to stop. He wanted to stop existing. He paused. He had never thought like that before. But he had never felt this sad before. Maybe he could make it stop. Roman racked his brain on how to make himself feel better. The only thing he could think of was Virgil. So maybe that's what he had to do. He had to join Virgil. It was flawed logic and Roman knew that, but he couldn’t be happy while his love was gone. He went and found a chair and some rope. He tied a noose and hung it up. It went by fast and he found himself with the rope around his neck looking up from the chair. He hesitated. He was scared. Terrified. But then Roman thought about his fiance. His Virgil. He thought about the dreadful sound of the flat-line, and he made up his mind. He knocked the chair out from below him. Finally, Roman and Virgil would be together. Together at peace.


End file.
